Julie Esboldt
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DeC2drWO_Q 3:02 D0E8D73C 54BC 4A2F 8D87 4C92E76315F3iCloudHD 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uf4psSM9JrQ 1:26 TTH Explores the Organ 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBakCVZXxoA 1:26 TTH Explores the Organ 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUBLwZBVSHc 1:19 Strings Explorations 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wt253tFktrk 5:47 St. Peter Preschool 99 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbB2MOm0SvE 0:26 Our Hatched Butterflies! 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiELN_rGCDA 0:27 Viewfinder 52 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZbu2Y-8YPA 0:36 What do you feel? 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_FH47RYGK8 0:12 Musical colorful emotions 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfVIzRi16e0 0:29 Playground discoveries 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WorGyRhrOHo 4:12 Growing in God's Love 91 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDUJC_4oIJw 4:27 Rich in Wonder 134 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdjg0gbOL24 4:24 Joy in Learning 77 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG4SZr0bceo 0:21 PreK We Are the Light of the World 44 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zd6ubVDbxo 0:06 Large motor time! 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbaziEITFcU 0:06 Row your boat 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXzuZeWtic8 0:18 Autumn Leaves Are Falling Down 47 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90qEw6pEWQc 0:46 5 Little Pumpkins 68 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f20jQ5-M1W4 0:17 Purple Stew Bop Bop 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQqIdx4qb00 0:18 Shape BINGO with our Buddies! 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cl-7nXVcv8U 6:28 TTH If You Give a Mouse a Cookie 78 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAfbZR4MK_8 0:13 Letters are so much fun! 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSI1cJM4b7s 0:17 We are a team! 26 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCHorTWxzEQ 0:28 This little light of mine 25 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aT_J6pW1KI 0:28 This Little Light of Mine 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwB-HM-KgjU 0:22 Come, O Come Emanuel 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S25g0qGq3Hc 0:15 Advent Candle Shine 73 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-z_BAR0Bzs 3:45 Faithful Beginnings at Saint Peter Catholic School 146 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwDX2EZp2HA 0:04 Winter fun! 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpFR7hyuv6M 0:06 More Winter Fun! 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sdaQy3ILTA 0:17 These are the months of the year! 54 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmmfwlry8Jk 0:39 Dad's Night! Red Light, Green Light! 81 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7XxQTgyRPQ 0:08 Opera1 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzX_FwH2Uok 0:10 Opera2 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlhDE2RS0lM 0:23 Opera3 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmcQ17WBjEc 0:08 Opera4 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH4TgTXEvhk 0:41 Preschoolers enjoy the MN Opera! 55 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_04yVzvBzd0 0:09 Winter Sliding 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2SHZRy9A0M 0:07 Bowling 1 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjNXgJEc4tg 0:02 Bowling 2 1 view1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qx1l_tT2F8 0:14 Bowling 3 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja3ecjcr3JY 1:29 Bowling Fun with Buddies 43 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYrW4m36W4w 1:35 The Old Gray Cat 900 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI-3Dr10qWo 0:15 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0Y42Qg2ync 0:12 Water Walk 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAQC_-Tnwx4 0:15 Water Walk II 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K79VU2cu3OM 0:44 My Edited Video 26 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPCfyO-0gV4 0:16 Friends 1, 2, 3 39 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcIeyT96aeg 0:10 Faithful Beginnings Spring Concert 13 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8EB2lLjwJg 0:27 Welcome Harold the Butterfly! 21 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkApdG6z52Y 0:15 Learning to Jump Rope! 22 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83N5DSlsITU 0:10 Butterfly 2 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayOrS3SU3yE 0:49 Faithful Beginnings at St. Peter's: Rich in Wonder ~ Joy in Learning! 42 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulQOIj3ewyU 0:28 Let's make a rainstorm - Music Class! 33 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQg3bsx13-U 0:15 Taking a color walk 8 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Apf2YHwTQuY 0:21 Rocket ship FUN! 7 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBIrvS0hSj0 0:14 Sliding 11 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO3hI3zigA8 1:51 Faithful Beginnings End of Year Family Picnic 72 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D57wtOY5cU 2:32 Summer Camp 50 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hefZ29qzC0Q 2:01 Faithful Beginnings at Saint Peter's 62 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkD9CVIVX5Y 2:21 Faithful Beginnings at St. Peter's 77 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSs2OfvaoJE 4:09 Faithful Beginnings at Saint Peter's 43 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8MbpnbZuYQ 4:09 Faithful Beginnings at Saint Peter's 61 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nADf08RhDA 4:02 A Summer Evening Concert 9 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVdX52T3t6M 4:02 A Summer Evening Concert 1 view8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEakttuYg-o 4:02 A Summer Evening Concert 1 view8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6NOP3--cHQ 1:23 Faithful Beginnings at St. Peter's 71 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bix-YkHwm0 0:55 Summer Camp at St. Peter's 14 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCQSteNHkmo 1:29 Water Art Day! 9 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKYu4hb9mWQ 1:29 Water Art Day! 1 view8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdxA7QyIKOM 0:11 Label Everything, Please! 5 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb28HLuC3lM 2:03 Preschool & Kindergarten Family Fun Night 108 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl7cu212wVM 2:09 Faithful Beginnings: Our Afternoons Together 90 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2UX4gEsd_Q 3:32 Faithful Beginnings Visits the Fire Station 90 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbuX7MGsM-c 2:56 Joy in Learning! 75 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2KgECPULoY 0:36 Let's Tell a Story 17 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhsuZG7t5WQ 0:52 Pumpkin Scooping Fun! 27 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mRt05mnD_Q 0:41 Learning Abounds 16 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5nNqdoncew 2:03 Preschool Bakers! 119 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1SOj2ti3D4 3:12 Faithful Beginnings at St. Peter's 155 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ia8iof9FM70 2:36 Preschool @ Kinder Konzert! 24 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g79a8EKlWp0 2:36 Preschool @ Kinder Konzert! 8 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpM1ImxYuVM 0:11 Jingle Bells on Kazoo! 21 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8eBWTPlRGk 0:17 Board games 31 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6KvcAzj11M 2:27 Christmas Wishes from Preschool 128 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scelGpudt10 0:34 Winter Fun! 36 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq43B5k4I7w 0:15 Tube Explorations! 17 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GfbsPU5Zs8 1:44 I Can Be a Helper 232 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCpsEkrkTF0 1:02 Snowstorm via Vivaldi 19 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jwhsnkcFdo 0:34 Let's Get Dressed for Winter 15 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4poknJpokU 0:31 Echo Singing 14 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Em3yRWXfyJY 0:23 Three Snowballs Round 11 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdbZUoSLI5I 1:23 A Walking Prayer 95 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbvke6jLEW8 3:00 Preschool Dad's Night 15 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqCGFGgFrsY 3:22 Preschool Dad's Night 60 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XlLuoF2-sU 0:09 Sing Ho Ho Ho Hosanna! 10 views2 weeks ago Category:Julie Esboldt Category:YouTube